


Everything Was Fine... And Then It Wasn't - A Spider-Man Field Trip Trope Fic

by Greekgeekofmlp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL MY FLUFF BALL BABIES, Angst, Field Trip to Avengers Tower, I'M FANGIRLING, Implied Rape/Non-con, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Near Drowning, PTSD, and bi babies, and my babies inbetween, excuse me, field trip trope, idk how to tag, made up for by smut, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp
Summary: This is the Peter Parker field trip trope I wanted to try for fucking ever. So yeah. I'm kinda late to the party. But whatev, ya do what ya do.





	1. Chapter 1

** Peter's POV **

Everything was normal. The decathlon team was gathered for a meeting that thursday, Ned was excitedly rambling next to me, MJ was in a corner reading a book (most likely a dystopian), and Flash was making snarky comments behind me. Everything was as perfect as I could realistically imagine. And then came the announcement.

"Listen up, people!" Mr. Harrington called out, and all of our heads snapped to attention. "I have an extra reward for winning last week!" Excited murmurs immediately spread throughout the team, mainly Cindy with Jason to be honest. "Shush!" We were all silent. "We're going on a field trip to the Avenger's tower next Friday!" Roars of euphoria erupted from the boisterous crowd - well except for me, I had terror written all over. Flash noticed I guess, because he gave me a shark like grin. Oh joy

Half an hour later of practice and animated chatter, we were finally released. Literally five steps out, my face is shoved against the lockers. Of course Alex (no not our boi Hammy, don't worry) chooses to to pick on me while Ned was in the bathroom.

"Hey, Penis," he hissed in my ear. "Ready to get exposed?" His grip tightened on my shoulder, to the point where it'll bruise for a few minutes. Wonderful.He leaned his lips against the nape of my neck. I could feel the twisted smile on his lips as he chuckled darkly, applying more pressure to my collar bone from behind.

SNAP!

I winced, he let go and walked away.

"You should go check on Leeds, Penis," Alex called back in a mocking tone, a tinge of venom just barely noticeable. My eyes widen in panic and I ran to the men's room

I bashed the locked door down to see Ned unconscious, sprawled across the floor, his face in a pool of his blood. The boys around him were moving o remove his clothes.

Fearful adrenaline pumped through me.

_No. Stop it. Get off of him._

I want to scream, but I'm petrified with anger.

I don't even realize what I'm doing when I snatch one of the boys by his shoulders and fling him across the room like a rag doll, creating a dent in the cement wall. _Well that's gonna hurt tomorrow._ But I'm not sorry. Not even a little.

Let hook. Right hook. Knee. It all becomes one big blur, but I only care that Ned's safe now. I sling him over my shoulder and bolt' apparently I broke a sink, because as I'm booking it, water sprays on my face, and my shirt is so soaked that it clings to me. I don't even notice the great discomfort in my shoulder, because I put him on the bad one. I had completely forgotten that Alex had broken my collarbone, that'll be fun to explain to Tony and the others. How did Alex get so strong in the first place? Who cares? Just keep moving, Parker. I see Happy in the fancy black Audi, looking at me in question. I throw Ned in the back, and say, "Drive."

He obliges. I do a quick check up on Ned to the best of my abilities; a few broken ribs, a loose tooth, and a few scratches is all I find. Heightened pulse, steady breathing' he's okay. A small sigh escaped my lips, and for the first time I've known him, Happy turns to me and _talks_.

"What the _hell_ happened to you two?"

"Just a small brawl."

" _Just a small brawl?_ " Happy exasperated. "Kid, _both_ of you have blood on you -" I look down at my hands and notice he's right, "I'm pretty sure your arm is dislocated, and you have a black eye!"

"I just went a little overboard."

"Okay," Happy turns around after the car is at a stop light. "Since when do you get into fights?"

"Since -" I stop. How can I tell him without giving away the horrid events?

"Well?" he questioned. I purse my lip and swivel back to Ned, applying pressure to his cuts to stop the bleeding, careful to avoid the arteries. "Fine, but you know you're gonna have to spill it to the others, right?" Happy huffed.

I nod my head solemnly. I perk up though when Ned groans.

"What happened?" he inquired groggily, rubbing his temple.

"You got jumped." I can feel how knit my eyebrows are with concern when I say that.

"You want me to drop you at home?" Happy _for some reason_ decides to but in. I know for a fact that he was addressing Ned, but I looked at him and decided for him.

"Nah, let's bring him to the tower so we can mend him up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothin' here summary wise, promise that the smut comes next chapter.

**No one’s POV**

After another five minutes they were finally there. By the time they were unloading, Ned was wide awake, voicing his excitement of being at the tower, and trying to hide how much pain he was in. He was doing a really poor job on that. Peter helped him to the Med bay, where Margaret _immediately_ began fussing over “this optimistic, fluff-ball friend of yours”.

Peter sat beside Ned and held his hand, because in all honesty, mending bones is _really_ painful when it’s done manually by a machine.

”Wanna sleep over?” Ned opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

”Hey Petey-boy!” a deep, energetic voice trilled behind Peter. Said teenager tensed and blushed, recognizing the voice.

”Hey Wade,” he peeped out. He glanced back at Ned, whose eyes were currently bulging out of his head.

Arms clad in red and black slithered around Peter’s waist, and the masked merc with a mouth nuzzled into the young spider’s neck.

”Wha-?” Ned was so confused that he couldn’t finish the question.

”Ooooh! Who’s this?” the heavily armed man said, his head popping up at the boy’s voice.

”W-Wade, this is Ned; my best friend, and guy in the chair. Ned, this is my boyfriend-”

”Unapproved boyfriend!” Tony called from somewhere in the tower.

”Yes, yes, _unapproved_ boyfriend I’ve been telling you about, Wade.: The latter struck out his hand in a welcome manner, and hesitantly, Ned took it. Wild hand shaking up and down ensued, causing Peter to pinch the bridge of his nose.

-=()~()=- -=()~()=- -=()~()=-

”Oh boy, the swim unit,” Peter groaned unenthusiastically. Then his eyes widened. _What was he gonna do about the scars?_

_When he was abducted by HYDRA after being released from the soul stone, he found himself with Bucky. Keep in mind, they had never talked prior to this since Berlin. The pain Peter endured was astonishing, but it still left a plethora of scars. HYDRA agents also enhanced his abilities, making hum able to produce his own webbing, and transfer poison. But not without permanent marks to remind him of the treachery. He was almost constantly physically - and mentally - abused. They wanted to make him a super soldier, so they dug up sensitive parts of his past. Getting the news his parents died. Uncle Ben kicking the bucket. Gwen’s dad. Cradling Gwen. Toomes - ahem- assault. The warehouse. All of it. And they used it against him. Only Bucky knew (which brought them slightly closer, so when Peter doesn’t want the other’s to find out about him getting pretty hurt, he can turn to him. I’m not crying you are), and he wanted to keep it that way. When they got back by the skin of their teeth, they made up some lame excuse about being stranded on an island._

”You don’t happen to have an extra shirt, do ya?” Peter shakily questioned.

”Actually,” Ned rummaged through his bag, “I do.” A look of victory shone on his face as he pulled out a thin, blue tee.

”Thanks Ned, you’re a lifesaver.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this chapter has the do in it, and Wade's a concerned sweet heart. There are A LOT of time skips.

** No one's POV **

"Hey Penis! Why do ya got a shirt on? Afraid your girlfriend will breakup with you once she sees how scrawny you are?" Flash cackled.

"Firstly, no! Secondly, she's not my girlfriend!" Peter retorted.

"Damn right she's not! Who would date a piece of -"

"-shit like you, Flash?" MJ cut off.

"Like I need a _girls_ opinion!" That's when Peter knew he needed to hold her back with the help of Ned, cause MJ was about to go ape shit. Pete wrapped himself around her right as she began to move.

"LET ME AT 'EM!" an enraged MJ hollered . Peter had never seen her like this, and she was _normally_ a force to be reckoned with.

"MJ, it's not worth it," a soothing Peter said. She huffed and ceased her struggling, Flash and his goons shit eating grins plastered on their faces.

"Alright!" Ms. Esposito called, her voice reverberating off the walls. "Get your small bodies up to the white board!" They all clamored up to the desired location. The teacher explained what they'd be doing, they did it. And then it was free swim.

Flash gave the spider a shark like smirk. Ned, MJ, and Pete were in the shallow end minding their own business, happily chatting away. Peter abruptly went under, thrashing about. His fists were swinging, and they connected with something. "What the hell, Parker?" Alex exclaimed after he'd shot up through the surface. The former was clutching to the side of the pool, coughing up a storm.

"What's going on here?" the teacher questioned.

"Parker hit me!" he replied, rubbing his jaw.

"In -"

"Mr. Parker, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you a two hour detention," she said with a smile. Damn them being related.

"But -"

"No buts." Peter pursed his lip, but stayed silent.

-=()~()=- -=()~()=- Afterwards, in the locker rooms -=()~()=- -=()~()=-

"Dude, that was so unfair!" Ned rasped next to Peter. "Yeah? Well it happens," came the teen's reply. The former grimaced at the answer, but left it alone, because he knew when there was an answer like that, Pete didn't want to talk about it.

-=()~()=- -=()~()=- Even Later -=()~()=- -=()~()=-

"You should report them," quipped MJ.

"Pfffft, and what? Make it worse? No thanks," came the boys reply. "Good news is I'm getting picked up by Wade today."

"Suit or no?" said Ned.

"Nah, normal clothes... granted he'll be covered all over."

"Why?"

"He's really sensitive about his skin."

"I still can't believe your dating _the_ Deadpool."

-=()~()=- -=()~()=- The end of the day cuz the author's lazy -=()~()=- -=()~()=-

The trio walked out the doors into the air of freedom - at least for the weekend. Peter scanned around for someone while talking to the others, and immediately saw the gray hoodie. A soft smile split his face, and he veered over to him.

"Hey," the spider said. The wearer of the hoodie turned around - and it wasn't Wade. This was a bad idea. Let Deadpool find you, don't look for undercover Deadpool. It was Gil, one of the worser bullies. "S-sorry!" The teen turned to leave and wait, but he was spun back around. A swift punch was landed to his gut, then he pushed back with a snarl. Pete took this as his que to leave.

Before he knew it, Peter was swept of his feet, and was bridal style in the arms of no other than Wade.

"Hey, baby-boy!" he muttered lovingly.

"H-hey," a furiously blushing Peter mumbled. Wade shifted him so he could hold him with one hand, and dig around for something in his pocket. They still weren't walking.

"Wade," said the smaller of the two warningly.

"Hm?" he said, as he put his seemingly unoccupied hand behind him, but Peter could still hear him cocking the gun.

"Wade, don't ruin your no-kill streak." The mercenary pouted, but put away the revolver. "Let's just go to your place." And so Wade walked, still carrying the small spider.

-=()~()=- -=()~()=- At his place -=()~()=- -=()~()=-

Wade gingerly placed Peter on the crappy couch and went to close the door. He turned back to where he _thought_ Pete was sitting. Instead, he was pressed into the wall, with soft lips moving against his coarsened ones.

"Not that I don't want to, but -" Wade stammered against Peter's lips.

"Shhhhh." Wade complied, and roughened the kiss. His arms wrapped around the young man, rubbing circles into his back.

"What's gotten into you?" said the merc with a smile (A/N: yes, I did that on purpose).

"A bad week," Peter replied while burrowing into the muscular man.

"Do you want me to make you - eh - _feel better?_ " asked the the larger of the two seductively.

"God yes." came the whimpering reply, accompanied with a grope.

**This is the smut**

At that, their shirts were thrown to the side, and Wilson ravaged the others skin. Peter clawed his back, moans escaping his slightly parted lips. Wade lowered his hands to his partners ass, and hoisted him up so he could wrap his legs around him, then he moved them to the bed. He put Peter down and got on at the foot of the bed to remove his pants. Slowly, the man crawled up to the other, starting to kiss him at his v-line and moving up. Peter threw back his head with whimpers of delight. And then the intimacy stopped. The latter knit his eyebrows in distaste, and whined in a needing tone.

"Petey-baby?"

"Hm?" he responded tastelessly .

"Where'd you get these scars from?" Malice towards the person that did this to him was evident in his voice. Pete cast his face downwards, tracing his marks with his eyes. He didn't know what to do.

"Some crap happened a little while ago." He closed his eyes and waited for the waterfall of questions, but it never came. Instead, he felt lips against his skin again, and then a tongue slipping across it. (A/N: STAN LEE DIED, I JUST FOUND OUT WHILE WRITING THIS, IT HAPPENED 25 MINUTES AGO, HOLY SHIT T.T I'M DED, DEDER THAN BEFORE. I'M SORRY THIS IS GONNA BE LOW QUALITY, CUZ THIS HIT ME LIKE A TRAIN)

"W-what are you doing?"

"Being seductively comforting."

"But why?" The licking ceased.

"Because, I love you." Wade began sucking on Pete's neck, whispering sweet things into his ear about how beautiful he is, and how much he loved him, how irresistible he was, no matter what he looked like. Wade traveled back down after a job well done of cheering him up. Sluggishly, he tugged down his lovers pants. The air hit Peter's cock, making it even more stiff than before. Wilson placed his mouth on the tip, and gradually went down, bobbing his head up and down.

When he was on the brink of his orgasm, he breathed out, "Wade~" and he stopped. Peter knew why this time, he lifted his legs up, letting the dominant male lube him up and align himself to the hole. Oh so carefully, Wade pressed in, leading to Peter shuddering. The man rocked back and forth at a leisurely pace, making the boy beneath plead for more.

"W-Wade please~ " the boy breathed. He picked up the pace, and after about another minute he found his prostate.

"F-fuck!" With his mouth open, Wade found it as an opportunity to kiss him. Every fiber of their being was in sync, every fiber was on fire with pleasure. Another minute of rocking and repeatedly hitting his prostate, Wade came, filling his partner with seed. He slowed down, and white ribbon exploded from Pete's tip. Wade collapsed next to him, both panting, out of breath.

Wade held him close, and whispered, "I love you so much, never forget that baby-boy."


	4. A/N

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, I lost the papers I wrote the fic on, but I found them!!!! I should be posting a chapter or two today tho.

Anyways, have a great day luvs!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, a chapter's being posted today, as promised! Peter gets triggered so ye. Have fun with our broken little boi.

The day finally arrived. That Friday was the day of the field trip. The field trip to hell (A/N: If you guys haven't already read that one by sprayedwitchcrab, you should go check it out, it's pretty good). Peter sighed and flopped out of bed. Today would be a long day. He trudged into the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal. He ate, drank his coffee, and started out the door.

"Hey Underoos! You're staying home today!" Tony hollered from the lab.

"Why?"

"Because _somebody_ got one too many detentions just last week. Care to explain?" Peter audibly gulped.

"I-I may have, uh, accidentally punched someone?" he quickly stammered.

Tony knit his eyebrows (A/N: Sorry I use that expression so much!!!). "Kid, you never punch people when you're out of suit, despite us _encouraging_ you to," Peter couldn't help but chuckle at that, "so what the hell happened?" At that, Tony put down the wrench, and picked up a rag to wipe off the motor grease, which refused to come up and stubbornly smeared.

"Someone bumped into me and got me underwater by mistake. I swung on instinct. The guy was pretty pissed."

"I don't blame him," Peter consoled as anger seeped into his mentor's face, "I may of pulled my punch, but I did it in a _Spider-man_ way. So it had to hurt." The man before him shook his head and turned away.

"Right... just don't do it again. You can go down and work on your project if you want." Peter's eyes lit up like fairy lights at the words that fell from Tony's mouth.

"Thanks, Dad!" and he dashed out. Tony couldn't help the smirk slathered on his face at the endearing nickname his ward had awarded him with.

-=()~()=- -=()~()=- In the lobby -=()~()=- -=()~()=-

"Where do you think he is?" vented our favorite friend of Peter's: Ned.

"I don't know, text him," replied MJ dryly. So that's what he did, he fished his phone out of his pocket and started to aggressively type.

 **Guy In the Chair:** Where are you? 😡

 **Guy In the Chair:** You promised you'rd be here!

 **Parkerlicious:** I couldn't go, too many det.s

**Guy In the Chair: **Srsly?****

******Parkerlicious:** Yeah 😒** **

A disappointed Ned placed his phone back in his pocket, feeling bad for having such demeaning thoughts of his best friend. 

"So?"

"He couldn't come." Upon saying that, he pressed his lips into a thin line.

Everything was going fine. Flash had the occasional, "Hey Leeds, where's Parker?" with a hideous grin. They wandered through the hall of ages (a hall of each of the avengers' past), into some overly simple R&D labs, and then higher.

Their tour guide, Paul, was explaining to them what goes on in this level, had a mini Q&A featuring himself, and then after a little while, he released them like a wild pack of animals on the scientists for individual Q&A.

MJ was off to the side observing them eerily similar to a bird of prey would. Ned was asking Sophie about their project turned out to be the scientific version of mind reading (electric impulses sending off waves from the brain and sending it to a device to decode it, then storing it, etc.) Nothing was wrong until -

"Why are _you_ here?" shrieked Flash. Out of sheer curiosity the class gathered around the doorway, only to see no one.

"What're you talking about, man?" Miranda inquired.

”Parker was _right there!_ ”

”You sure dude?”

”Positive!” The class shook their head and went back to what they were doing. Little did they know that Peter _was_ there, but he ducked behind his desk before anyone saw him.

Said boy sighed in relief, and slid on his hoodie to go grab some lunch from the cafeteria. He snuck around the tables inconspicuously to the exit.

Jordyn blocked his path - a girl from his class. She spotted him and strutted over.

”Hi, what are you working on?” she asked, actual interest audible in her smooth voice.

Peter gruffed his voice and replied, “Nanobots that stop tumors.” She nodded her head in understanding, and went to go interrogate the others. That was close. He continued and shuffled through the doors and into the elevator.

Down, down, down he went. He stepped out and went to the chef’s counter, taking off his hood.

He got his lasagna leftovers from last night (somehow Nat _knew_ he’d go to the cafeteria for lunch and told the chef to give it to him), and thanked him kindly. Another lift dinged open, but Pete payed no mind to it. A few eyes from the massive group shot towards him, but he didn’t mind as long -

”There he is! I told you guys I saw him!” came the indignant cry of Flash. _Oh no._

He felt a hand land on his shoulder, he twisted around to find Happy. Why would he be here? Happy gave him a look telling him that he needed to _get out of here._ Peter stood up and fully turned himself towards the head security guard, about to ask what was wrong but was cut off by Mr. Harrington.

”Is he bothering you? I’m so sorry, he’s not supposed to be here, I’ll escort him from the building right away.” The boy in question opened his mouth to protest, but the teacher shot him a glare telling him to be quiet, you’re already in enough trouble. He could hear the snickers from the others. Peter felt his heart sink to his stomach. The lights were getting too bright, Mr. Harrington’s cologne was too strong, and so was the smell of the sweating teens. The vibrations of people walking was almost overbearing.

He was going into sensory overload. Due to this, his mind was going blank, and old habits forced upon him came out to play.

Peter - no, _the snow-arachnid_ shrugged the pushing teacher off and started briskly to the lift. Thankfully, Bucky just came down and realized what was going on. The ex-assassin hid in the shadows, finding it better played to swoop in when necessary.

Mr. Harrington had chagrin and annoyance written all over. He marched over to the teen and went to turn him around.

A single touch to his shoulder, and Peter twirled around, twisting the arm into dislocation, and judo flipped him. That was too far. The teacher rubbed the back of his head and glanced at his attacker.

He was different. His face shown with apathy, but his eyes showed the intent to kill. Behind the veil, if you looked deep enough, you could see the sweet, shy boy screaming for release, for this to stop. Mr. Harrington didn’t see this though.

”Mr. Parker!” The man was beside himself as the teen walked off. He pushed himself up, cradling his arm, and went after him. Bucky was about to butt in, but Ned beat him to it.

”Mr. Harrington, sir, I don’t think that’s such a great idea,” the boy said worriedly. _What was happening to his friend?_

”Why so?” was the growled reply.

”J-just an intuition.” MJ side glanced him, but left it alone. For now. The teacher huffed and continued.

I guess Bucky _did_ have to get involved, as much as he didn’t want to. Oh joy.


End file.
